


Gravity Falls: Pythagorean Thoughts

by LutiasKokopelli



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Comic, Electron Carpet, Fan Comics, Gen, PermaBipper, The Nightmare Realm (Gravity Falls), VERY heavy in canon elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutiasKokopelli/pseuds/LutiasKokopelli
Summary: Warning: This story is published as a fully colored fan-comic, not as a written fanfic. Images will fit the phone format without issues, but it is still recommended to read the comic on a larger screen for better legibility.July 12, 2012. Dipper faces a Bill-possessed Mabel on top of the Electron Carpet. As a result, Bill finds himself stuck in Dipper's body, while Dipper is now a dream demon stuck in the Nightmare Realm. Hilarity, madness, reality all ensue.At first glance, this appears to be a Permabipper-AU or somewhat-Transcendence-AU inspired story, but little details here and there will show you that something deeper is going on; or rather,wasgoing on at a certain point; before the comic even started. As the story goes forward, the reader is invited to both enjoy the story, and look for the little puzzle pieces that are scattered in plain sight so they can reconstruct what really happened. One hint: onlyone main eventhad changed in this comic's past, compared to the canon cartoon's. Call it butterfly's effect if you like, but either way... consequences piled up afterwards.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149





	1. Prologue: Obtuse Ideals

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario, script, lineart by Lutias Kokopelli  
> Colors & background by [CrypticMaze](https://www.deviantart.com/crypticmaze) (occasionally by Lutias Kokopelli)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Call-Backs Dump
> 
> ## An exhaustive list of all the canon elements referenced in this chapter
> 
> **»[Read on Tumblr here](https://gfpt-comic.tumblr.com/post/185737333229/i-mentioned-it-you-guys-wanted-it-so-here-goes)**


	2. Day 1 [1] : An Equilateral Vision of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Call-Backs Dump
> 
> ## An exhaustive list of all the canon elements referenced in this chapter
> 
> **»[Read on Tumblr here](https://gfpt-comic.tumblr.com/post/185803906925/previous-cbd-for-prologue-obtuse-ideals)**


	3. Day 1 [2] : An Equilateral Vision of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Call-Backs Dump
> 
> ## An exhaustive list of all the canon elements referenced in this chapter
> 
> **»[Read on Tumblr here](https://gfpt-comic.tumblr.com/post/185827152817/first-cbd-for-prologue-obtuse-ideals)**


	4. Day 1 [3] : An Equilateral Vision of Things




	5. Day 1 [4] : An Equilateral Vision of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Call-Backs Dump
> 
> ## An exhaustive list of all the canon elements referenced in this chapter
> 
> **»[Read on Tumblr here](https://gfpt-comic.tumblr.com/post/190122547799/previous-cbd-for-prologue-obtuse-ideals)**


	6. Day 1 [5] : An Equilateral Vision of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Call-Backs Dump
> 
> ## An exhaustive list of all the canon elements referenced in this chapter
> 
> **»[Read on Tumblr here](https://gfpt-comic.tumblr.com/post/190145358244/previous-cbd-for-prologue-obtuse-ideals)**


	7. Day 1 [6] : An Equilateral Vision of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Call-Backs Dump
> 
> ## An exhaustive list of all the canon elements referenced in this chapter
> 
> **»[Read on Tumblr here](https://gfpt-comic.tumblr.com/post/190198423369/first-cbd-for-prologue-obtuse-ideals)**


End file.
